


It all started with a gift

by Rumbelleisotp



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumbelleisotp/pseuds/Rumbelleisotp





	It all started with a gift

"Hi"

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"I was looking for a gift for my friend. She's twenty seven this Friday and I was thinking to buy her something special."

"Do you have something specific in mind, dearie?"

"Not exactly, but she loves wolves and the color red so a wolf or red themed present will be perfect."

"And may I ask what your budget is?"

"Seventy-five?"

"Is that a question or a answer?"

"Seventy-five top."

"Alright, let's see what I can find..."

"How about this?"

"I doubt she'll like it... Not the pink girly person, really."

"What is that?"

"This is a antique necklace. It's around a century old. Here."

"It's really bbeautifu!"

"Indeed it is dearie. But I'm afraid that your friend won't like it. It has neither red nor wolves."

"You're right. But how much is its price?"

"Seven hundred and fifty dollars."

"WHAT??"

"Oh, don't look at me like that? It's an antique gold necklace with a delicate blue diamond shaped as a rose on in, what did you expect?"

"I guess you're right. Although I believe that almost no one can afford that expensive jewelry here in Storybrooke."

"I'm well aware of this, Miss-"

"Oh, sorry, it's French. But you can call me Belle if you like."

"Nice to meet you, Belle. I'm Mr. Gold."

"I've figured. So, anything else I can buy fro my friend."

"Oh, yes, right. I think I have just the thing."

"What do you think?"

"It's beautiful! She's gonna love it."

"Then let me wrapped it for you."

"There's no need. I'll prepare it myself. How much you said?"

"I didn't. It's fifty dollars."

"Really?"

"You can see the price yourself if you like."

"It's fine. But it seems a little low for a music box."

"It's on stock since forever. I lowed the price so it can be sold."

"Thanks...umm...see you around?"

"You're welcome, Miss French, I mean, Belle. And see you around."

 

"Miss French what are you doing here? A present for a friend again?"

"No no no, nothing like that. I came to tell you that Ruby loved the box."

"I'm glad."

"She also told me she came by last week and she couldn't afford it because it costed two hundred dollars."

"Really? I don't recall."

"Did you low the price for me, Mr. Gold?"

"And why would I do that?"

"I can't guess your reasons."

"And you better don't. What I meant was that-"

"Why did you do it? It was because I told you my badget and you took pity of me because I couldn't afford something fancy? Hmm.. Is that how you watch me? The poor girl who needs charity? Well, Mr. Gold I can assure you I don't need anyone's charity, especially the town's monster's."

 

 

"Let her go" 

"Go away old man"

"I said let the lady go."

"And what if I don't? Will you force me? Short stuff"

"I warned you, Nottingham"

"Please Gold, please st- ahh- I'll let- ahh- I let her g-go please, st-stop."

"Mr. Gold please stop. You'll kill him."

"Just know that you're alive because of her."

"Thank you, Mr. Gold"

"Think nothing of it. Are you alright, Miss French? Did he hurt you?"

"He didn't thanks to you."

"It was my duty to save a beautiful young woman."

"Beautiful?"

"What I wan-"

"I wanted to kiss you since the day we met."

"You did?"

"Of course I did, Mr. Gold!"

"You can call me Rum."

"Rum... I like it. Now, where are we?"

"I think somewhere at making out like teens."

"Mmm"

 

"Sweetheart I can unlocked the door when you're touching me like that"

"Are you complaining?"

"Not at all"

"Hoped so"

"Bedroom?"

"Bedroom!"

 

"Fuck! Stop teasing, Rum. I- ahh gosh there- I need you.... PLEASE."

"As you wish... Shit. You're so tight sweetheart, and-oh- hot, and sexy."

"T-There... Right there... Harder...RUM"

"BELLE"

"That was...wow...that was amazing"

"Mmm...stay?"

"I'll stay."

 

 

"Good morning, Rum."

"Good morning indeed."

"Rum..."

"Mmm?"

"I'm sorry I called you town's monster"

"You're forgiven, Belle"

"But why did you low the price? It was because of me?"

"I'll tell you but promise you won't be mad, okay?"

"Okay."

"I did do that for you but it wasn't some kind of charity. I was so taken with you since the moment you stepped into my shop and I thought that if you bought something, maybe one day you'd come back and I would have got the chance to see you again.Belle.... Belle, sweetheart, are you angry with me?"

"How can I be angry when that was one of the sweetest things someone has done for me. And I'm glad that you let me buy it cause I had a reason to come back to you."

"Then we're good?"

"More than good."

"Holly shit! You'll be the death for me"

"If that is the case, it'll be better to stop"

"Nooo... Come here"

"Stop that tickles...hahaha...Rum stop... Ru-"

"Will you like some breakfast? We can go to Granny's"

"Rum? Are we-are we together?"

"I'd love to be with you but only if you want it too."

"Then we are together"

"Together"


End file.
